The present invention relates to ultrasonic testing of a welding seam and of border zones thereof, particularly of submerged arc-welded pipes.
It is known to test seamless pipes by means of ultrasonic radiation, whereby the pipe is dipped into or at least in contact with a liquid serving as a transmission and coupling medium for ultrasonic waves. Having found a deviation from normal, the pipe is subsequently examined, e.g., by means of X-rays, because the known methods of ultrasonic testing do not yield sufficient accurate data.